Jonathan Cameron
' 'PERSONAL STATISTICS *'''Full Name: Jonathan Cameron *'Current Rank': Lieutenant Commander *'Current Assignment': Flight Controller, USS Sentinel *'Service Number': DA-1337-137 *'Species': Human *'Gender:' Male *'Age': 26 *'Date of Birth': May 27th, 2384 *'Place of Birth': Virginia, formerly the United States of America *'Parents': Paul Cameron, Mary Cameron *'Siblings:' Joshua Cameron *'Marital Status': TBA *'Children': N/A *'Quarters:' Deck 4, USS Sentinel (NCC-99014) *'Religion': Theist *'Citizenship': United Federation of Planets 'Physical Data: ' *'Height': 6'1" *'Weight': 185 lbs *'Hair Color': Black *'Eye Color': Green 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND ' 'Academic Institutions Attended: ' *N/A 'Service Schools Attended: ' *Starfleet Academy, **Class of 2416 **Major: Flight Control **Minor: N/A 'Certifications: ' *Advanced Pilot Certification **Starship **Shuttle Craft *Basic Weaponry Certification 'Languages: ' *Federation Standard 'Aptitudes: ' Displays talent in piloting, most notably would be his remarkable aptitude in piloting the Defiant class Starship during combat, able to maintain the level of concentration needed when flying such a fast craft. He is also a very loyal officer, accepting and acknowledging orders without hint of insubordination. 'Starfleet Medical Academy Record' *Honours: No *Academic Major: Advanced Navigation *Professional Major: Flight Control *Professional Minor: N/A *Class Year: 2416 *Class Rank: 20 *Reprimands: Multiple Instances of Broken Curfew *Commendations: Exceptional Flying Skill *Athletics: Soccer *Academy Basics Activities: N/A 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD ' 'Service History: ' *2412 - Enters Starfleet Academy *2416 - Graduates Academy *2418 - Assigned to the USS Sentinel (NCC-93014) as Helm Officer **Promoted to Lieutenant *2420 - Assigned to the USS Tigershark as Helm Officer *2420 - Assigned to the USS Sentinel (NCC-99014) as Helm Officer 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations:' *Medals **Medal Of Valor *Ribbons **Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon **Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon **Operation Delta Rising Ribbon **The Defense of Ardana III Ribbon **The Attack On Starbase 234 Ribbon **Iconian War Campaign Ribbon *Citations **Citation for Helm Operation excellence Against a Borg Sphere *Commendations **1 Minor Commendation for Service **1 Minor Commendation for Original Thinking *Two Purple Hearts 'Demerits and Reprimands:' *N/A 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES ' 'Personal History: ' Jonathan Cameron, born in Virginia to a loving family, always knew he would do whatever it took to make it to those stars he looked up at every night. Everything he did in his schooling leading up to the Academy was focused on meeting that goal, and right beside him in that quest was his younger brother, Joshua. Soon they were both accepted in, a year apart, and began their studies in earnest. They met up in the Academy cafeteria every day to plan out their future endeavours, once each of them obtained command of their own ship, of course. But life often times can beset even the best laid plans. During a cadet cruise, the ship Joshua was assigned to vanished without a trace. Jonathan struggled to come to terms with this and it greatly affected him as he finished up at the Academy, both personally and professional;y. He served on several starships as an auxiliary Flight Controller, drifting from assignment to assignment and failing to display the aptitude for piloting that he had often shown the during the Academy. Eventually, Jon found his way to the Sentinel, and was given the chance to become the Alpha watch Flight Controller. It was on the Sentinel that Jon was allowed to grow and develop into a skilled Starfleet officer and display his true ability as a pilot. Jon would also meet Lieutenant Alice Walker on the Sentinel, and their friendship blossomed into a long-standing romantic relationship. 'Hobbies and Interests ' *Flying *Sports **Soccer *Holonovels 'Notable Possessions' All of Jon's valuable possessions were destroyed on board the USS Sentinel, except a diamond ring currently in possession of Operative Gemini. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes: ' *Next of Kin: Paul Cameron(Father) *Blood Type: O *Dates and results of tests and screenings: *N/A *List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: **Required Medication: N/A **Dosages: N/A **Reason: N/A *Allergies: N/A Category:Characters